A Girlfriend From Another Universe
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Barry and Kara create a whole new meaning to long-distance relationships. Travelling to and from alternate universes to visit gets Barry in trouble with his team. But, once it's sorted out, Team Flash meets Supergirl and Cisco collapses from fanboying internally.
1. A Girlfriend From Another Universe

I wasn't a big Kara/Barry shipper before writing this, but honestly I kind of like the ship now...oops? Anyway comment and let me know about any errors! Thanks! And send me prompts!

* * *

Barry walked into Noonan's, like he does every Saturday morning. He walked to the line, grabbed his coffee, and moved to sit in a booth. Tasting his coffee, he hummed. Getting to this Earth always takes a lot out of him, but it's also always worth it.

Barry thinks about the first time he traveled to this alternate Earth. He was confused and needed help, but she was always there to help. And fighting those villains with her was pretty cool. He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he fails to observe his girlfriend approaching him from behind.

His girlfriend shrieks into his ear, "HEY BARRY!"

Barry jumps _high_ , and he _doesn't_ scream like a girl…really, he _doesn't!_ He turns around, a blush that reaches well below his t-shirts neckline.

He smiles giddily, "Hi Kara!"

Kara smiles and pulls him in for a one-handed and bone crushing hug with a peck on the lips. The two of them have never been much for PDA. They usually like to show their affection with short kisses, hugs, and whispered sweet nothings.

Once she pulls back from the hug, Kara sits on the other side of the booth, sticky buns balanced on her non-hugging arm, "I've missed you. A whole lot of stuff happened here while you were gone."

Barry stares at Kara, adoration shining in his eyes, and laughs, "I was only gone for a week, like always."

Kara rolls her eyes, "What? Now I can't miss my boyfriend? Soon you're going to be telling me I have cooties or something."

Barry was sipping from his drink, but the moment he heard that last little bit, he did a half snort/half spit-take…thingy. Kara laughs, her amusement on full display for anyone who happens upon the couple.

Wiping down the table and some of his shirt, Barry rolls his eyes, "I stopped believing in cooties when I was six."

Kara just laughs harder, "You thought girls had cooties for _six years_ of your life? Why didn't I already know this?"

Barry blushes and smiles, "Because it's _embarrassing_ that's why."

Kara's laughing has diminished _slightly_ when she replies, "You're such a dork."

"But, I'm _your_ dork."

Kara pauses, her eyebrows slowly raising, before she busts out laughing _again._ Barry just sighs with a smile on his face while rolling his eyes yet again, "Now what? What'd I say?"

Kara shakes her head, laughter still filling her, "Nothing, nothing. It's just… _oh my god_ , Barry, that was so _cliche."_

Barry just chuckles smile growing, "Yeah, I know. The moment I said it I did a mental face-palm."

"But it was really sweet," Kara says sincerely.

Even while laughing she manages to eat two sticky buns. Barry wants to make a joke about her eating habits, but knows it'd be _seriously_ hypocritical.

Instead he cracks a different joke, "Well I have been known to be the… _sweetest._ "

Now Kara scoffs, "Okay, now you're taking it too far."

"Hey, nothing's _too far_ for a speedster," he replies cheekily.

Kara stares at him and replies in a deadpan voice, "If your secret identity gets out, Lucy and Alex are going to _kill_ you."

He shrugs, poorly hidden fear on his face, "Not my Earth!"

Kara won't admit it, but she loves that her boyfriend is so afraid of her sister and best friend. Sometimes she goes out of her way to mention them, just to laugh at the expression Barry always makes.

"Whatever you say, Barry, whatever you say," Kara retorts, smiling widely.

It does't take long for Barry to realize what she did, and he narrows his eyes as he says, "Well that was just mean."

Kara simply shrugs, starting her fourth and—what she keeps telling herself—last sticky bun. After taking a bite she grins at Barry. And Barry, honest to Rao—he's _got_ to learn about his girlfriends culture doesn't he—tries his _hardest_ to keep up the act of being mad. He really, really does try.

But he is no match for Sunny Danvers, and so he cracks and smiles, "But it was kind of cute."

Kara giggles in the cutest way, and Barry just _melts._ She's finishing off her last sticky bun when he says, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Kara stuffs her last bite into her mouth, nodding and mumbling 'okay' in a way only Barry and Alex would understand. The price of caring for an alien, the two would assume.

Kara jumps up, and Barry holds out his hand. Smiling at him, Kara grabs hold and pulls him along. She starts talking about a place that she found while flying, and how she wants to show it to him.

Barry smiles, nodding and listening attentively, occasionally getting distracted by something or other about his girlfriend. Sometimes, it's the way the wind blows her hair wildly, sometimes it's the bright smile lighting up Kara's face, and sometimes it's just the thought of having such wonderful person as his girlfriend.

But he _never_ stops listening to what Kara's saying… _never._ He's about to suggest that the two of them go to an amusement park in a different country—after visiting the place Kara's talking about—and then go to a romantic dinner, when his comm. beeps.

Kara stops talking, and unlike any other girlfriend he's ever had, doesn't get upset about an interruption by "work" but instead seems to smile and glow even _brighter._

She whispers, "No rest for us superheroes now is there?" and smiles proudly at him.

And Barry is just _amazed_ that she can be so understanding, kind, and _good_ , no matter what. Here he is ruining their time together, about to leave and go back to his Earth, and she's _proud_ of him, happy that he's leaving to save lives.

Surprisingly, he's never actually been called back to his Earth while he's with Kara—nobody on his Earth even _knows_ about her—but the first time it happens, she doesn't blink an eye.

Barry doesn't quite know if what they have is _love_ , yet, but he feels as though he's closely approaching it. And he knows that if someone were to try and use her against him then, _whoa_ and _ha,_ because _nope_ that is _so_ not going to work out. It'll just be another slap in the face for the villain… _awesome._

Barry replies in kind, whispering, "Guess not. I gotta run," at this point Kara rolls her eyes at the joke, "but I'll be back as soon as it's over and i'll make it up to you, okay?"

He feels bad about leaving her here, especially given that she doesn't even _care_. She really is too pure for the world.

Kara smiles softly, "Hey, there's nothing to make up. You're a hero, and now you have to go save lives," Kara smirks, "Trust me, _I get it_. The only reason I haven't had to leave in the middle of a date is because Saturday is like Kryptonite to villains here."

And once again, Barry is _amazed_ at the being that is Kara Danvers, because _wow_ she is awesome and perfect in every way that counts. She really does get what he does, she does it herself doesn't she? And he thanks his lucky stars that he travelled the multiverse to this Earth and met Kara, because it is one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Barry smiles at Kara, "Just let me make it up to you? It'll make me feel better."

Kara rolls her eyes and grins, "Fine. I expect tubs of ice cream, potstickers, sticky buns, and my favourite DVD the next time I see you. Understood?"

Kara is teasing him, he knows, but that doesn't mean he's not going to get everything she asked, He's already put it on his mental to-do list.

Barry grins and nods, "Understood!"

They smile at each other, and lean in for a kiss. It's short but sweet, and when it's over, Barry walks over to an alley and grabs the device that lets him travel through Earths.

Putting it on his chest he speaks, knowing Kara can obviously still hear him, "See you soon."

He runs off towards the direction of the North Pole, an unpopulated area, just incase, and gathers speed. He feels himself vibrate, and before he knows it he's running past the North Pole of his Earth.

Barry runs to S.T.A.R. Labs and dons his suit. When it's on he looks to his fellow teammates, and asks, "What's wrong?"

He's jumping up and down and tapping his foot, anxious and wanting to get back to his date with Kara. The whole of Team Flash stares at him, disappointment shining in their eyes. Barry pauses and thinks back to see if he has done anything wrong lately. He comes up with a blank and a crinkle works it's way onto his forehead from worry.

"Guys," Barry says worriedly, "what is it?"

Joe crosses his arms and asks, "Where were you Barry?"

Confused, Barry answers, "I was out. I had something I needed to do…why?"

He doesn't know why but that seems to anger just about everyone. Almost everybody—Joe, Iris, Wells, Caitlin, and Jesse—open their mouths, irritation shining in their eyes.

Cisco interrupts before anyone can begin speaking, shouting, "We don't have time for this! Barry, there's a robbery happening on 5th and 49th at Grimsby Bank, armed gunmen!"

Barry is getting more and more confused as time passes, but is able to nod. He turns and zips off to the bank, intent on stopping the criminals. It takes him no longer then six minutes to get there, take the guns, knock the bad guys out, restrain them, wait for the cops, and return back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Most of the time is spent on waiting for the police, obviously.

Barry is smiling widely when he steps into the cortex, high off the thrill off running and stopping criminals.

He announces his arrival booming, "I'm back, guys!"

The moment he sees his friends and family he stops. His grin slides off his face and his body tenses.

Barry chuckles nervously, "H-hey, guys, you're acting like someone just died," suddenly he's alarmed, "Wait, did someone die?"

He relaxes once Joe speaks, "No, Barry, nobody died."

Barry smiles, "Good. Then what are you all so upset about?"

Iris adopts an unusual expression, something he's never seen on her face before, "What are we upset about? How about the fact that you left and nobody knew where you were? How about the fact that once we called you, it took you four times the amount of time to get here then it should have? How about the fact that you are so obviously keeping a secret from us?"

Her explosion takes Barry by surprise, he didn't really understand what the problem was. He got here a little later then normal, but nobody got hurt or anything. And plus, he still got here relatively quickly, considering.

He speaks his thoughts out loud, "Nobody got hurt and I still got here quickly, so what's the problem? And I'm not allowed to have _some_ privacy, anymore?"

Barry is suddenly getting angry, all he wanted to do was visit his girlfriend, and now everyone was on his ass about keeping a secret? His personal life _should_ be a secret, it's _private._

Harry choses then to voice his opinion, "The _problem_ , Allen, is you have a duty to the people of this city. You can't just disappear and reappear whenever you want! And no, you can't have privacy if it jeopardizes lives."

Barry scoffs, "No lives are being jeopardized! Everyone is fine! And I'm doing my duty as best as I can!"

He runs his right hand through his hair. Why did everything have to go wrong _today._ He has to get back to _Kara._ And shit, they are making him even later for their date. Barry closes his eyes, Kara doesn't deserve this. Someone who can't be with her for even _one_ full day.

And that anger he was feeling? It just doubles, because he's got a _girlfriend_ to get to. He doesn't want to waste time _arguing_ over _nothing._

"It doesn't matter that everyone was fine today, because maybe next time they won't be," Caitlin says.

Barry can't believe it, he rolls his eyes and states, "I wasn't even that late! A minute wouldn't have made much of a difference! The robbers were literally _just_ getting to the threats part!"

Now even _Cisco_ is mad at him. Cisco glares and asks, "Where even were you, Barry?"

And _that_ gets everyone's attention. All of Team Flash stares at him expectantly, anger still clouding their thoughts and vision.

Barry knows he should tell them, it would be better for everyone. He's thought about how to tell them for weeks now, ever since his second date with Kara two months ago. But he's worried about how they will react. He thinks that Iris may actually like him romantically like he did before, and he doesn't want to break his childhood friend's heart.

Kara also expressed her worry about her being an alien freaking out his friends and family. She says she wants to meet them before they know about her being a hero…and an alien…and from another universe. He doesn't really believe that it will affect their judgment, but he did say he'll try to get her to meet them before he tells them.

Barry tosses the idea of telling them over in his mind. He wonders what the chances of running back to Kara's Earth and getting away with it are. He decides the chances are _extremely_ low, they'd probably be even more pissed then now.

Making a decision, Barry reveals the truth, "I was with my girlfriend."

If the situation wasn't making Barry nervous, he might have laughed at their reactions. Harry, of course, simply raises his eyebrows, shock covering his features, but everybody else? Oh, that was truly hilarious.

Caitlin and Jesse jump up in excitement, joyful of the fact that Barry has finally found somebody. Cisco gains a sly smile across his face, eyes lighting up with satisfaction as he tells Barry that he's the man. Iris has adopted a look of astonishment, and while the faint undertones of hurt pull at his heartstrings, Barry knows there's nothing he can do about who he likes. He instead chooses to focus on the fact that Iris looks pleased about him finally gaining a special someone.

Joe, though, his expression is the most complicated. When he heard the news, his crossed arms dropped as shock filled his face. But mere moments later, he went from shocked to confused to angry to happy to stern. Barry can guess that he's confused about where this secret came from, angry about being kept in the dark, happy about him having a girlfriend, but he doesn't know quite what to think about his stern expression.

He learns what it's about seconds later though, "We have had _the talk_ , right? Or do we need to have it again?"

And Barry is just _mortified_ because not only is talking about this in front of his friends _embarrassing_ , but he and Kara haven't even _had_ sex yet, haven't even really _thought_ about it. Barry knew that Kara was shy when it came to stuff like this—even though she's Supergirl—and he didn't want to push her. So he told her to tell him when she's ready, and not a moment before.

Barry, with wide eyes, splutters, "We have! Don't need it again!"

Joe stares at him for a moment, and then starts laughing, "I'm only playing with you, Barry. As long as you're being safe."

And Barry, bless him, blushes so _hard_ , "Joe! We haven't done it yet!"

This time everyone starts laughing and Cisco asks, "You haven't gotten to fourth base yet?"

Suddenly Barry is angry, because he's talking about _Kara._ Sweet Kara who doesn't deserve to be talked about like this. She's not an item or gift after a home run. She doesn't feel comfortable with having sex yet and that's _fine._ It's _nothing_ to be made fun about!

Barry glares at Cisco, "We haven't even gotten to _third_ base yet! And you know _what_? That's _fine_! If she's not _comfortable_ with it, then I'm not going to _make_ her do _anything_! Don't make fun of _either_ of us for wanting to take it slow, _Cisco_!"

By the end of his rant Barry is breathing hard, anger oozing out of his pores. The occupants of the cortex stand shocked, confused about Barry's reaction.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean anything by it," Cisco apologizes.

Iris stares at him, "Barry, what was that?"

Barry takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, " _That_ was me defending my girlfriend and our relationship as she deserves, Iris."

Joe cuts in before anyone can say anything else, "Okay, let's take a deep breath. Barry, what's her name?"

Closing his eyes, Barry lets his anger drain, before opening them and answering, "Kara. Kara Danvers."

"Kara," Jesse says, "That's a nice name."

Barry smiles, thinking about Kara always does that, and agrees, "It is. She's a nice person, too."

Everyone looks at each other and Caitlin speaks, "Look, Barry. We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your personal life."

Iris agrees, "We especially didn't mean to make you tell us something you weren't ready to."

Barry sighs as everyone professes their apologies, "It's not that I didn't want to tell you, it's just that Kara was nervous about meeting you guys and about me telling you."

Joe scoffs, "There's no reason for that. You obviously care for her deeply, and I like her already."

Barry grins from ear to ear, glad that his friends and family aren't angry and are actually happy for him. He bounces on the balls of his feet, excitement pouring like waves off of him.

"That's great!" Barry exclaims.

Then Cisco adopts yet _another_ sly smirk, "So, where your girl at, Barry?"

The whole team looks to him, wondering where she is, where she lives. Barry suddenly gets nervous, because how do you tell people you care about that your girlfriend is from _another universe?_

Barry glances around and mutters, "National City."

Iris smiles, "Ah, cool. That's not that far away!"

Barry grimaces and rubs his neck sheepishly, "Uh, National City…two Earths away from here…"

The room goes silent, a pin could drop and you'd be able to hear it. Everyone stares at Barry, faces slack.

Suddenly Joe speaks, "Well, you two give _long distance relationship_ a whole new meaning."

And everyone breaks out laughing. The girls and Cisco have tears in their eyes, and Harry simply giggles, but everyone is laughing one way or another.

Then Harry asks, "Is that where you've been going every Saturday for the past two or so months?"

Barry nods, smiling, because… _Kara!_ How do you _not_ smile while thinking about her?

Caitlin then planes at Barry, "Any way we can't her?"

"Yeah," Iris says smirking, "I wanna meet the woman who stole The Flash's heart."

Barry rolls his eyes, "Ha ha, Iris. I wouldn't go that far."

"I don't know, Bar" Joe chuckles, "That dopey look on your face sure makes it seem like it."

Barry instantly frowns, trying to act nonchalant, but the moment Kara's face pops back into his mind he can't _help_ but grin.

"Whatever, guys," Barry deflects, "and yeah sure, I can bring her over later today if you want?"

Everyone nods, even Harry who still insists on acting like he doesn't care about anyone but his daughter. The idiot.

"Wait," Caitlin asks alarmed, "can you even bring her over here? Do you have the speed to jump Earths with another person like that?"

Everyone looks unsure and worried about not being able to meet Kara, but Barry doesn't have to go full speed with the Earth jumping device, he's sure _Supergirl_ can vibrate/run/fly fast enough. His grins grows, thinking about his superhero girlfriend who can basically keep up with _him_ speed-wise.

With a tone suggesting that he knows something everyone else doesn't he replies, "Don't worry, I've got it."

It also helps that the tachyon device was replicated by the DEO and modified for Kara on her Earth. But he'll just act like it's all him for now.

Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and Jesse still look unsure, running calculations in their heads. He gives them a reassuring smile and announces, "I'll be right back!"

Barry runs to grab the device, latches it on, and runs. Before he knows it he's on Kara's Earth. By now he's memorized the frequency needed to get to her Earth. He runs to the local corner store and grabs a few pints of Kara's favourite ice cream while leaving the necessary amount of money. He does the same at Noonan's for a sticky bun, and at a Chinese restaurant for potstickers. He decides to forego the DVD since they won't be staying here much longer. If Kara says yes, of course.

Barry then runs to Kara's apartment, guessing that she'd be there. He's wrong of course, he always is, and decides to run over to the DEO. When he gets there the guards let him through, and he races over to the main area of the department.

The moment he gets there he sees her. Kara, his girlfriend, in all her superhero glory. She's like an angel, sent to Earth to protect us humans. She's beautiful, but also such a kind and good person. Her heart is what really drew him to her, not her beauty or her superhero status, but her inherent goodness.

He walks at a normal pace to Kara, smiling widely with a plastic bag in hand. Kara grins at him and meets him halfway, where they hug and kiss. Barry couldn't be happier then he is now, with Kara's strong arms around his body. Arms that, admittedly, are slightly more impressive then his.

"Hey, Kara," Barry murmurs softly into her ear.

Kara mutters lowly in kind, "Hey yourself, Barry Allen."

He grins and pulls back, lifting the arm that hold the treats, "Guess what I got you!"

And Kara makes the _cutest_ expression, holding her hands out in front of her after using her x-ray vision to peek, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Barry just laughs and hands the food to her, "I didn't get the movie because there's something I was hoping you'd do with me."

The two stand by the centre table, and Kara speaks through her food filled mouth, "Sure! What is it?"

Taking a deep breath Barry speaks, "Well, the team got on my ass for not getting their as fast as I could, so after an argument I had to tell them why. I told them I had a girlfriend from another universe and told them your name. Nothing else, though, you can do that on your own terms. So, I was wondering, would you like to come to my Earth today to meet them?"

Barry feels nervous, but the moment Kara speaks his nerves melt away, "Sure! Let me finish eating and go get the device…thingy!"

Barry honest to Rao _giggles_ , because Sunny D is just _so cute._ He nods and watches Kara use her super-speed to gulps down all the food that's left. She then flies off to the storage room, and quickly returns with the device.

"How does this work again." Kara asks, because _of course_ she wasn't listening when Alex explained it to her.

Barry smiles, "Here let me help," and fits the device over the House of El symbol. Once it's on he takes a step back, smile still on his face.

"Lets go, Supergirl," he says, "we've got an Earth to travel to."

Kara gigges and nods, and the two speed off in their own ways outside. Once there Barry grips Kara's hand.

"I'm kind of nervous," Kara admits with an anxious smile.

Barry smiles reassuringly, "It's fine, Kara. You've got this. Just match the frequency of my hand."

Barry starts vibrating his hand, and Kara nods. After a few tries, her vibration frequency matches and they both grin blinding smiles at one another.

"Good," Barry states, "all you have to do is vibrate your whole body at the same speed and run or fly as fast as I'm going. You good?"

Kara nods, "I'm good. I can't wait to meet your family and friends."

"Me too," Barry admits, "me too."

With a nod to each other, Barry starts off. Kara flies and matches his speed. Once they are side by side, Barry shouts, "On three, start vibrating!"

Kara shouts, "Okay! Got it!"

Barry starts his count up, smiling widely, "One! Two! Three!"

At the same time the two of them start vibrating, and when they open their eyes from blinking, their on Barry's Earth.

Barry grins, "Follow me!" and zips off in the direction of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Kara rolls her eyes and follows, flying low as to not freak anyone out. When they are close to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry slows down and stops.

Kara follows suit, confused, "Why'd we stop?"

"Well," Barry smirks, "I want to surprise them. Mind changing?"

Kara rolls her eyes at his dramatics, "Fine. But let it be said that I'm doing this for my own entertainment, not yours."

Barry nods, believing her 100%. She doesn't do anything for the pleasure of others, only for her own. That's something he can and does respect. He hands her some money, and minutes later she's back, looking almost exactly like she does as Kara Danvers on her Earth.

Barry glances at her eyes, "Can't part with the glasses, can you?"

"What?" Kara asks indignantly, "It's a part of my disguise. I always have them with me."

Barry smirks, "Whatever you say… _babe."_

Kara blushes and scoff while shoving his shoulder, "Oh shut up, lover boy."

Barry grins and disappears. He's back moments later in civvies. Kara rolls her eyes at his display, as if it's anything to surprise her with this time around.

Barry hold his hand out and bends, "Your chariot awaits, Princess."

Giggling, Kara grips his hand and hops onto his back. It's stupid, she knows, but this really does make her feel like a Princess, riding Barry's back as he runs inhumanly fast. The two of them enter the cortex, and all of Team Flash is still there, looking like they barely moved an inch since Barry left.

Barry rolls his eyes, "Did none of you move?"

Cisco and Jesse grin and speak at the same time, "Nope!"

Barry rolls his eyes again and drops Kara off his back, "This, you guys, is Kara Danvers, otherwise known as Sunny D."

Kara turns on him, "Nobody calls me that!"

"Kara," he replies smirking, "literally everyone calls you that."

She scoffs, turning to the other occupants of the room, and waves her hand, "Hi everyone! It's nice to meet all of you."

She gives a blinding and _extremely_ genuine smile to everyone, jumping on the balls of her feet from excitement. Barry smiles adoringly at her and wraps his left arm around her waist.

"Kara," he says, "this is Joe, my foster father, Iris, my foster sister, and my closest friends, Cisco, Caitlin, Harrison, and Jesse."

Barry points to everyone respectively, and turns to Kara when he's done introductions.

"So what'd you think?" he asks, nervously.

"Barry, it doesn't matter what _I_ think, this is _your_ family and _your_ friends. But considering that," Kara grins at everyone before looking Barry in the eyes, "everyone here seems _wonderful."_

Barry heaves a sigh of relief, once again amazed at the wonder that is Kara Danvers, human puppy with a golden heart.

"You seem wonderful yourself, Kara," Caitlin insists.

"Yeah," Iris agrees, "mind telling us a little about yourself?"

Kara glances at Barry, who smiles encouragingly, "Well, I work at a big magazine company called CatCo as Cat Grants—the CEO's—assistant. M-my parents died when I was young and I was adopted by the Danvers family, so I have an _amazing_ sister back home on my Earth."

The team nods and Joe is about to say something, when Kara takes a deep breath, "I'm also a superhero on my Earth."

Her revelation is met with silence, until Cisco exclaims, "That's so cool! Barry's dating a superhero! What's your superhero name?"

Kara blushes, "Uh, Supergirl."

The whole team raises their eyebrows, all but Barry of course. Kara rolls her eyes and pouts.

"I didn't pick it!" she exclaims, "I kind of had to have super in it, though."

"Why's that?" Jesse asks.

Kara grins, "Long story, I'll tell you some other time."

"What powers do you have?" Harry asks.

"Well," Kara starts, "flight, heat vision, freeze breath, super-speed, super-strength, invulnerability, x-ray vision, super-hearing, and telescopic and microscopic vision."

Team Flash goes silent, awe colouring the faces of just about everyone, even Harrison Wells.

Cisco lets out a single word, "Woah…"

Barry completely agrees with that statement.

Kara sighs, "That's not all."

"What else is there?" Iris asks, amazed enough as it is.

With a deep breath for courage, Kara reveals, "I'm also an alien."

This time Cisco collapses. Barry and Kara both rush to him and grab a hold of him at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Cisco, buddy, are you okay?" Barry wonders, worriedly.

"Yeah," Cisco replies, "I'm fine. It's just that…woah…you're dating an alien."

Helping him back to his feet, Barry smirks "Yeah, I kind of already know that, Cisco."

Cisco rolls his eyes, and asks the others, "How did you guys _not_ almost pass out?"

Everyone shakes themselves out of their stupors and Joe says, "We froze in shock, you, Cisco, fanboyed and collapsed."

Cisco mutters, "I'm never living this one down."

Kara giggles, "No, you're not."

Cisco's head snaps up and his eyes widen, "Super-hearing, right."

Kara giggles again and smiles. Barry stares at her, her adorableness trapping him in a trance he wouldn't mind living in the rest of his life.

Harry speaks up and snaps him back to reality, "So there really are other planets?"

Kara nods, "As far as I'm concerned, yeah. On my Earth we have a whole bunch of aliens, Martians included. I'm not completely sure about here, though."

Kara shrugs, and it's just so _cute_ that Barry has to physically restrain himself from 'aw'-ing. _This_ is his girlfriend. He's not only the fastest man alive, but the _luckiest_ , too.

"That's…amazing!" Caitlin exclaims.

Kara nods, "It really is, I guess."

Kara's comm. beeps and her face instantly goes from carefree to worried. She glances up at Barry, who nods with a smile.

"Sorry, guys," Kara says regretfully, "I have to get back to my Earth, we've got situation."

Everyone nods and they all say their goodbyes. Kara comes up to Barry and hugs him tight and pecks him on the lips.

Pulling back she snaps her fingers, "What frequency for my Earth again, Barry?"

Barry grins and grabs her hand, vibrating at the right frequency. She easily matches it and nods her thanks.

Kara rips open her shirt and uses her super-speed to take the rest off the top layer off, leaving her in her Supergirl costume. Cisco fanboys and 'woahs' again. Kara smiles at everyone once again, watching their amazed expressions.

"I'll see you soon, Barry!" Kara yells, flying away.

Barry smiles softly, "See you soon, Kara."

Kara leaves, and gets back to her Earth safely. Moment after she leaves, Barry asks, "Well? What do you think?"

Joe scoffs, "She is perfect, Barry. I'm proud of you."

"She's amazing, Barry. I'm happy for the two of you," Iris utters.

Barry smiles gratefully, happy that his family is happy.

"Barry, buddy," Cisco exclaims, "she is awesome. I love her."

Barry rolls his eyes and smiles wide.

"She's so bubbly, Barry. She'll be good for you," Caitlin announces.

Jess agrees, "She's just so happy always, it's great!"

Harry sighs, "She's nice, Barry. Don't let her go."

Barry grins, "I won't. I can promise you that."

Suddenly the meta-human alert goes off. Cisco runs to the computers and tells Barry the situation. Barry dons his Flash costume and makes his way to the site that the meta is at. All the way there he doesn't stop thinking about his girlfriend.

His girlfriend who's a superhero _herself_ , his girlfriend who makes him want to be just as _good_ as _her_ , his girlfriend who won over his _friends_ and _family_ in such a short amount of time, his girlfriend Kara Danvers, _Supergirl._

Barry will _never_ break his promise, because he knows just how _lucky_ he is to have Kara as his girlfriend, and he won't _ever_ let her go. _Never._


	2. New Story

Got a new Kara/Barry story up called 5 Plus 1 Relationship Freak Outs. Check it out!


End file.
